1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a reduced volume.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, an electrical connector 100′ of prior art is soldered on a circuit board 200′. The electrical connector 100′ includes an insulating body 10′, a plurality of terminals (not shown in the figure) accommodated in the insulating body 10′, and a shell 20′. Two side walls of a bottom wall of the shell 20′ are disposed with a plurality of welding portions 21′ and a plurality of welding legs 22′ extending outwardly. The circuit board 200′ is arranged with an opening recess 201′. The circuit board 200′ has a welding hole 202′ in rear of the opening recess 201′ on each of the two sides. The welding portions 21′ are soldered on the top surface of the circuit board 200′, and the welding legs 22′ are soldered into the welding holes 202′.
However, the welding portions 21′ and the welding legs 22′ of the electrical connector 100′ and the circuit board 200′ are combined to form a composite structure which occupies an increased side space at both sides of the electrical connector 100′, and this also increases the volume of the electrical connector 100′.